The present invention relates generally to an attachment bracket with attachment plate, which each have at least two openings into which screws can be introduced for fixing the plate to the bracket. The invention relates in particular to an attachment for fixing a V-shaped torque rod to a vehicle frame.
V-shaped torque rods are used in vehicles with air suspension for stabilizing the wheel axles in the sideways and lengthwise directions. Each end of the rod has an attachment plate which is accommodated in a rubber bushing and is screwed securely to its attachment brackets which in turn are screwed securely in the lengthwise side frame members of the vehicle. The V-shaped rod is mounted as a unit, the attachment plates being screwed securely to the brackets with screws which are screwed into threaded bores in the brackets. Small tolerances are demanded here to ensure that dimensional deviations in angles and distances between the frame members do not result in its not being possible to make the bores in the plates at the same time coincide on both sides with the bores in the brackets.
The object of the present invention is to make available an attachment bracket and attachment plate which are intended particularly but not exclusively to connect a torque rod to a vehicle frame and an air-suspended wheel suspension in order to reduce the tolerance sensitivity and to facilitate assembly work.
According to the invention, this is achieved by the fact that at least the openings in the plate are slots which are open to the sides and into which the screws can be introduced from the side, that the bracket has a bearing surface against the plate, which surface forms an angle of less than 90xc2x0 with a support surface of the bracket, and that at least that opening of the bracket nearest the support surface is designed in such a way that the screw in it can be pivoted between a position at least essentially parallel to the support surface and a position at right angles to the bearing surface.
When using the attachment bracket and the attachment plate for connecting a torque rod to a vehicle frame and a wheel suspension, the attachment brackets are screwed or riveted with their support surfaces against lengthwise frame members and the attachment plates are fixed to the ends of the rod.
With one screw of each bracket angled so that it lies parallel to the frame member, the rod can be introduced, without obstruction by the screws, horizontally and parallel to the frame members until the plates are bearing against the bearing surfaces of the attachment brackets, after which the screw is angled upwards and nuts are screwed on both screws in order to fix the plate to the bracket. The solution according to the invention makes assembly simple. This permits automated assembly and the use of simple standard components.